Ksatria dan Dewi
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Jika takdir tak berpihak padaku, maka aku akan menentukan takdirku sendiri. Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun/KIHYUN/ Saya update ulang karena sebelumnya ff ini menghilang dari akun saya yang lama...


**Title: Ksatria dan Dewi**

 **Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun(KiHyun)**

 **Genre: Romance, fantasy**

 **Disclaimer: mine**

 **Warning: GS, Bahasa tidak baku dan typo harap maklum**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari salah satu cerpen yang pernah saya baca tapi lupa siapa nama pengarangnya. Tapi ceritanya seratus persen beda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning tambahan:** **Ff ini pernah saya publise sebelumnya, tepatnya beberapa hari lalu. Tapi gak tau kenapa ff ini tiba-tiba menghilang dari akun saya yang satunya (Lenny458 ). Jadi saya putuskan untuk mengupdatenya lagi. Adakah yang tau kenapa tiba2 story saya menghilang?**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

.

.

 **~~~~ KiHyun ~~~~**

 **.**

.

Dibelahan dunia yang lain. Terdampat sebuah tempat yang begitu indah, dimana langit disana jauh terlihat lebih dekat dan indah. Seperti malam ini, seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam dengan iris sekelam malamnya tengah memeluk dari belakang seorang gadis mungil manis dengan helai coklatnya yang panjang. Mereka terlihat sekali tengah menikmati suasana hening yang tercipta diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas lembut dari keduanya, tatapan mereka sama-sama terpaku pada hamparan langit malam yang entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih indah kali ini. Meski memang dalam dunia mereka tidak ada malam yang tak indah dan tanpa bintang. Karena bintang itu sendiri adalah bagian dari diri mereka.

Sang pemuda semakin mempererat pelukannya saat dirasa gadis yang ada dalam rengkuhannnya sedikit menggigil. Dan sang gadis sendiripun makin merapatkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat tersebut. Hingga suara sang gadis manis memecahkan keheningan yang begitu menenangkan diantara mereka.

"Kau tau Bumie ...,"suara gadis manis itu terdengar begitu lembut. Ketika menyebut satu nama yang baru saja terucap dari bibir ranumnya.

"Hm". Sang pemuda hanya menjawab dengan sangat singkat, yang biasanya akan membuat sang gadis marah-marah padanya.

Tapi sekali lagi entah kenapa gadis itu memilih untuk tidak merusak momen indah mereka saat ini. Begitu juga dengan pemuda tampan tersebut. Karena keduanya seolah bisa merasakan bahwa mungkin kebersamaan yang mereka rasakan saat ini tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh". Ucapan sang gadis terdengar begitu tenang tapi juga penuh keinginan yang dalam. Ia tidak peduli meski tubuh pemuda yang tengah memeluknya sedikit menegang.

"Kemana?" Meski tidak ingin membahas topik seperti ini 'lagi', tapi pemuda tampan nan gagah itu merasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa gadis yang amat dicintainya selalu membahas keinginannya untuk pergi jauh.

"Ke tempat dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Tuhan". Jawaban yang keluar dari gadis cantik nan manis itupun sontak membuat sang pemuda tampan itu terkejut. Apa maksudnya?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara sembarangan Kyunie." Pemuda tampan itu mendadak cemas, perasaannya mulai tidak tenang.

Gadis manis itupun melepaskan pelukan sang pemuda yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya tersebut dengan pelan. Sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik pelukan hangat yang paling disukainya itu. Sesaat pandangan keduanya bertemu iris sekelam malam yang tajam bagai elang dan iris caramel yang begitu lembut seolah tengah menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Diam-diam keduanya juga saling memperhatikan. Lihatlah pakaian dan jubah yang didominasi warna perak dan putih yang dikenakan oleh sang pemuda, terlihat begitu pas ditubuh tegap miliknya. Membuatnya semakin jauh lebih tampan dan gagah. Tentu saja karena pemudah itu terlahir sebagai seorang kesatria. Sedangkan sang gadis terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun dengan balutan gaun dan jubah yang didominasi oleh warna gold dan putih yang melekat ditubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak jika ia terlahir sebagai seorang dewi.

Keduanya masih memandang satu sama lain. Sebelum sang pemuda merasakan ada yang janggal dengan gadis yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tapi tidak seperti biasanya. Senyum yang terlihat terlalu indah tapi disaat yang bersamaan cahaya dalam kilau iris caramel lembut itu meredup. Dan pemuda tampan tersebut merasa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Ada yang salah, ada yang tidak benar. Baru saja ia hendak bicara gadis manis itu sudah lebih dulu membuka suaranya.

"Tapi aku ingin tetep pergi Bumie. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Tuhan". Ucapan yang begitu tenang dengan senyuman yang masih sama, membuat sang pemuda semakin tidak tenang.

"Kenapa? kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Tuhan, Kyunie? Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu, meski terdengar dingin dan tajam tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa hawatir yang sangat besar.

"Karena aku ingin meminta sesuatu pada Tuhan, Bumie ...," gadis manis nan cantik itu sengaja memberi jeda, untuk sejenak menyelami wajah tampan pemuda yang menatap cemas kearahnya meski wajah tampan itu terlihat dingin. "Karena ini juga satu-satunya cara. Agar tidak ada lagi yang merasa tersakiti dan kecewa." Lanjutnya mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada penuh keputusasaan dari suaranya.

Pemuda tampan yang dipanggil Bumie kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis tersebut dalam pelukannya. Kini ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan gadis yang sangat dicintainya ini. Tidak, sebenarnya ia sangat-sangat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi diantara mereka. Dan kenapa gadis dalam pelukannya itu kembali membicarakan hal yang sudah disepakati mereka untuk tidak usah dibahas karena keduanya yakin kalau mereka akan selalu bersama itu kembali dibicarakn. Dan pemuda tampan itu menyadari bahwa selama ini, ia hanya coba mengingkari satu alasan yang membuat kenapa cinta mereka tak bisa benar-benar bersatu.

Karena sebuah ikatan terlarang yang keduanya bangun dengan cinta, keyakinan dan harapan yang begitu besar tidak cukup untuk membuat mereka bisa bertahan lama. Satu fakta yang tak bisa dibantah keduanya, seberusaha apapun mereka memungkirinya.

"Tapi kau tak perlu pergi Kyunie, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Mendengar bisikkan dari kekasihnya membuat gadis itu meneteskan airmatanya.

"Tapi kau juga tau Bumie, aku akan tetap pergi." Ya, keduanya dari pertama sudah tahu resiko apa yang akan mereka terima jika tetap memaksa untuk bersama.

"Tapi, jangan sekarang Kyu. Aku mohon." Pemuda tampan itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis mungil yang amat dicintainya tersebut. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Apakah ini memang sudah saatnya?

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Bumie. Dikehidupan yang lain, dimana cinta kita bisa diterima meski cinta itu tabu." Ucapan itu penuh keyakinan. Ini adalah resiko yang harus ia terima. Meski dirinya juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak! Kyu, ku mohon." Airmata itu entah sejak kapan mengalir. Ketika tubuh dalam dekapannya terasa semakin memudar.

"Kau tau apa keinginanku, Bumie." Gadis itu seketika tersenyum cerah, walau ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Tak ada jawaban, tapi gadis manis itu tau kalau sang kekasih tengah mendengarkannya.

"Aku ingin terlahir kembali. Tapi sebagai orang lain, bukan sebagai saudari mu, Bumie." pemuda itu tersentak. Ia melihat senyuman itu merekah dan binar cahaya kembali bersinar dalam iris caramel yang paling disukainya ketika menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

Seketika pemuda tampan itupun juga ikut tersenyum. Sebuah senyum hangat yang hanya ia tunjukan untuk gadis yang paling dicintainta itu. Gadis yang saat ini telah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya sebelum ia mengatakan beberapa kata yang membuat senyuman sang gadis semakin mengembang sebelum dirinya benar-benar memudar.

"Ya, ku pastikan kita akan bisa bersama saat kita dilahirkan kembali pada kehidupan berikutnya."

Dan pemuda tampan nan gagah itupun pergi melangkah meninggalkan tempat yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dikunjunginya lagi. Keduanya hanya jatuh cinta, meski tau bahwa perasaan itu terlarang. keduanya hanya ingin terus bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, meski tau mereka satu darah. Hanya saja cinta itu ada pada masa yang tidak tepat, masa dimana keduanya terlahir sebagai seorang kesatria dan dewi. Yang merupakan bahwa keduanya bersaudara, karena terlahir dari bintang sama.

Dan saat keduanya memutuskan untuk terus saling mencintai, maka saat itulah secara perlahan salah satu diantara mereka akan menghilang.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Mohon tinggalkan review kalian. Terima kasih :)**


End file.
